Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-91.125.128.245-20121226164558
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below!; I will trade anything I have for these Ultras!; Shimmering Maiden Eleonora Dragon Massacre Knight Black Flame Caller Knight + Any other Fire ultras other than '''Beloved Santa Claus, Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer and Awakening Grim Reaper '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Succubus Twin Blazena x2 or PM Gatekeeper of Flame or PM Aditi, Dragon Master x2 or PM Viseclaw Mechatiger x2 or PM (Hellish) Netherworld King (Firefront) Svarog the Leader (Travesty) Q.T. Upierzyca Joker (Tandem) Twinwall Firewyrm (Spewing) Lavabeast Vritra (Unleashed) Great Sage Sun Wukong ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Blood Fervor Santa Pyotr (40 ed/pp) - UR Menthe, Celestial Beauty (10 ed/pp) – Helpful Raid Card Zombified Nidhogg (9 ed/pp) – Collectible Dark Knight Dragon x2 (9 ed/pp each) - Helpful BR Card Typhon the Immeasurable x5 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Cloud Ancient Dragon x3 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x6 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper (3 ed/pp each) Thunderflame Zilant (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Unseen Titan' '''x2 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x9 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War (2 ed/pp) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) – Collectible Jurik Apparition (2 ed/pp) Wonderland Wind-Up Wolf x4 (2 ed/pp each) Moon Healing Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x4 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x7 (1 ed/pp each) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) Timber Dragon x7 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x3 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x3 (1 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x4 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger x5 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion x2 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x4 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine x3 (10 ed/pp each) Oneiros the Tormented x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Collectible Pure Snow Maiden x3 (9 ed/pp each) Four-Armed Muirdris x2 (9 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x2 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible Demon Giant of Terror x2 (4 ed/pp each) – Collectible Star Reader x4 (4 ed/pp each) ﻿﻿Whirlpool Gargoyle (3 ed/pp) Indignant Freeze Wizard (3 ed/pp) Fedora, Death Facade (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Four-Armed Alpine Titan x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x6 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x3 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste x2 (3 ed/pp each) (Crucifix) Divine Invoker Reticula (3 ed/pp) – Ex Sentinel Snow Empress x3 (3 ed/pp each) - Collectible Elegant Naga Raja (2 ed/pp) Raging Astaroth x7 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Sentinel Lazward x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x10 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x4 (1 ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x4 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x7 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x2 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x2 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x3 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Wildfire Daemon (12 ed/pp) Anat, Truth Walker x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Flare Wyvern (10 ed/pp) – Helpful BR Card Balor, Eye keeper (10 ed/pp) – Very Rare BR V Collectible Desert Salamander' '''x4 (8 ed/pp each)' ' Spiteful Persephone (8 ed/pp) - Collectible Towering Magmahemoth x2 (7 ed/pp each) - Collectible Pondering Belial (6 ed/pp) Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Herolord Verethragna x5 (4 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina x10 (4 ed/pp each) Deranged Nightmare x3 (3 ed/pp each) Holy Santarem Commander x2 (2 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x6 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x11 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x10 (2 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x13 (2 ed/pp each) King Dragon x7 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Netherlord King x20 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x10 (1 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong x5 (1 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x11 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x3 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life as it’s nearly Christmas but please be patient as my prices are good! + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D